Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facilitating faster checkout, and more specifically to pre-populating a checkout page.
Related Art
Online or electronic commerce has become a large part of the global economy. Consumers are now able to purchase items through a merchant website. When a consumer makes a repeat purchase on a merchant website, the consumer frequently needs to provide payment information again, even though it was previously provided. The consumer typically goes through several review pages before giving a final approval of the payment. Further, each review page generally requires confirmation from the consumer of the information displayed on the page before letting the consumer move to the next review page. Such a typical payment process involves multiple review pages and is very time consuming and frustrating. The consumer typically does not wish to change any information related to payment and just wants to checkout as quickly as possible.
During the multi-page review process, many things may happen that interrupt a successful payment transaction. The Internet connection may be lost or un-stabilized in the middle, in which case the consumer may have to start the entire payment process over from the first page. Or, in the middle of multi-page review, the consumer may be interrupted by other matters or persons that may demand the consumer's immediate attention and stop the payment process before completion. Of course, the consumer may return and start the payment process over later on, but such return is not guaranteed. The consumer may lose interest in the attempted purchase or give up the purchase because a special sale or promotion period is over. Or, the consumer may just choose to give up the purchase out of frustration. In any case, the unsuccessful or incomplete payment session results in lost sales for the merchant and an unsatisfactory purchase experience for the consumer.
Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that can eliminate multiple review pages during checkout.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.